


Coming Home

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Peter returns home after Spider-Geddon





	Coming Home

Peter collapsed into bed the instant he arrived at his apartment, safe and sound and finally,  _ finally, _ back in his own world. His mind was still racing with everything he’d seen and done, all the people he’d met. It was hard to think about Otto, about what he’d done to that world’s Peter. Could  _ his  _ Otto ever do something so horrible? He hadn’t thought it could get any worse than it already had. 

He couldn’t dwell on that anymore. Instead, he let his thoughts turn to Miles. He smiled, remembering the way he’d taken charge. He was a natural. Peter couldn’t help but feel proud. And his suit was  _ way  _ cooler than Peter’s own. He’d have to steal a few design elements for his Miles. Surely, the other Miles wouldn’t mind. 

And then there was MJ. So many versions of himself, and they all seemed to have their own version of her. If he hadn’t already been so sure that she was the one, this would have solidified it in his mind.  

He pulled out his phone, bringing up her contact and pressing the call button without a second thought. 

“Honey, I’m home,” he announced cheekily when MJ picked up.

She laughed breathily on the other end. “Welcome back to the best dimension. It is, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is. You’re here.”

He could practically hear her roll her eyes, could practically see the small smile that would spread across her face. After a moment, she spoke. “You’re okay, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, rolling onto his back and stretching out. “Just wanted to hear your voice. Wish I could see you, though.”

There was a pause. “You could come over. I know it’s late, but I’ve got leftovers in the fridge. And you can tell me all about your day,” she teased. 

Peter grinned. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be over in a few.”

Peter pulled on his suit, shoving a change of clothes and a few other essentials into his backpack. Things with MJ were still new, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. Was this an invitation to spend the night? He’d find out soon enough, he guessed. He hurled the backpack over his shoulder and jumped out the window.  

He landed on MJ’s balcony a few minutes later, knocking lightly on the glass. She appeared a moment later, smiling as she opened the door and let him in.

“Hey,” she greeted, rolling up his mask and kissing him softly. Her arms wrapped around Peter’s neck, pulling him closer. Peter melted into her, hands coming up to rest on her hips. 

“Hey,” he mumbled against her lips, “missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” she said quietly, finally pulling away and tugging his mask off the rest of the way. The hand at the back of his neck reached up to cup his cheek.

“You don’t look so bad.”

“Stop, you’re gonna make me blush.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “You’re such an asshole. Are you hungry?” she asked, “I made spaghetti.” 

“Sounds delicious,” he kissed her once more before heading toward the kitchen, rifling through her fridge for the leftovers. “Want some?”

“I’m good. Already ate. So,” she started, “what was it like? You know, seeing another universe?”

“It was weird,” Peter said. He stared down at the counter. “Otto was there,” he admittedly quietly. 

“Oh, Pete…”

“That man you saw with me,” he continued, “that was him. And I thought he was different, but… he did horrible things to his world’s Peter. Now I’m not so sure.”

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?”

Peter nodded. “I will be.” He forced a smile. “I saw you. Well, a different you.”

MJ frowned. “You did?”

“Yeah, you had powers and everything. Not sure how that happened. I never got the chance to ask.” He went quiet. “And we were married. We had a kid.”

For a moment, MJ’s expression was unreadable. Then, she smiled a little. “Sounds nice.”

Peter swallowed. “You think so?”

“Yeah. You know, someday.”

“Someday,” Peter repeated, hoping his voice sounded calmer than he felt.

“How were things around here?” he asked, steadying himself.

“Good. Quiet.”

“Too bad it never seems to stay that way.”

“Now that would make our jobs  _ way _ too easy,” she laughed.

_____________

Peter woke up the next morning with red hair in his mouth and about a hundred texts from Miles. 

_ Are you back?  _ one message read.  _ MJ said I did really good while you were away! I think I’m ready for my next lesson, _ read another. 

Peter untangled himself from MJ, pulling his shirt back on and stepping out onto the balcony. He pressed the call button, running a hand through his hair. Miles picked up after one ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, kid. What are you doing up so early?”

“School,” Miles said distastefully. 

“Hey, school is important. Are you getting all of your homework done?”

“Yes,” Miles groaned. Peter heard a crash in the background, followed by hushed voices. 

“Ganke! Shut up!” Miles said in a whisper Peter assumed he wasn’t supposed to hear.

“Is that him?” an unfamiliar voice asked in an excited tone.

“Yes, now be quiet!”

There was more rustling before Miles finally spoke again. “Sorry,” he said. “That was my roommate.” 

Peter laughed. “Hey. You got any plans after school?”

“No, nothing. Why? Am I ready for another lesson? I can handle it, I  _ promise- _ ”

“Slow down, kid. I just wanna talk.”

“Oh. I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? Because MJ said I-”

“You’re  _ fine,  _ Miles. Relax. What time are you done with school?”   

“4:30.”

“Perfect. Wanna swing by my place when you’re done?”

“Yeah, okay! Thanks, Peter!”

“Anytime. See you tonight,” Peter said before hanging up.  

Peter sighed, feeling the sudden urge to crawl back in bed and stay there. He loved Miles, but  _ god _ , did he make him feel old. 

Peter went back inside, making himself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. He fished a notebook out from his backpack, getting to work on the design for Miles’ suit. There were a few details he still needed to work out. Finding a material that would disappear completely with Miles would be a challenge, developing insulation that would protect him but still allow his venom blasts to penetrate even moreso. He was deep in thought and halfway through his third cup of coffee when MJ appeared in the doorway.

“Good morning,” she greeted, stifling a yawn. “Thought maybe you’d left already.”

“Without saying goodbye? Who do you think I am?”

MJ gave him a look.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I would have done that before. But I’m trying to do better this time.”

MJ gave him a sad smile, not entirely convinced. “What are you working on?” she asked, changing the subject.

“New suit for Miles. I still have a few things to work out before it’ll be ready.”

MJ approached, looking over Peter’s shoulder at the sketch. “Looks nice. Miles will be absolutely ecstatic.”

She kissed his cheek, then went to pour herself a cup of coffee. “I’ve gotta leave for work soon.”

“I should be heading out soon, too,” Peter said, standing up and collecting his things. “There’s a lot of work that needs to be done on this suit.”

“Call me later?”

Peter grinned, then pulled his mask back on. “Definitely.” 

_____________

Peter had intended to head straight home and finish work on Miles suit, but the city had had other plans. It was hours later when he finally made it back to his apartment, sweaty and bruised and absolutely exhausted.

A quick phone call to Reed Richards had gotten him the information he needed on suit materials (he kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner,  _ of course  _ Dr. Richards would know, being married to the Invisible Woman and all), and he’d been able to work out the insulation problem on his own fairly easily. He was just putting the finishing touches on a new pair of webshooters when Miles texted he was a few blocks away.

“Hey, kid,” Peter greeted as Miles entered his apartment, throwing his backpack down on the couch.

Immediately, Miles had a million questions. “Did you go to another universe? Was it cool? Did you meet a lot of other spider people? Did you beat the bad guys? Were you-”

“Miles,” Peter said and he stopped. “Breathe.” 

Miles blushed. “Sorry. I’m just really excited.”

“It’s okay.” Peter grinned. “It was awesome. Take a seat and we’ll talk, okay?”

Peter told him everything about the fight. “I met another version of you,” he added finally.

Miles’ eyes went wide. “Really? Did he have spider powers, too?”

Peter nodded. “He was incredible. Not much older than you, but he was leading a team all on his own.”

“Wow…”

“You’re going to be just as great, I know it. It just takes time. But there’s something I want to give you.”

Peter placed the spider suit on the coffee table in front of him. “I got a few ideas from the other Miles,” he said, watching the look of awe spread across Miles’ face. “Thought it might suit you more than anything I’d come up with on my own.”

Miles fell quiet before exclaiming, “oh my god this is the coolest thing ever! Thank you, Peter!” He pulled Peter into a hug before the older man even had a chance to register what was happening. Just as quickly, he was backing away again. “Can I try it on now?”

“Sure. Why don’t we go take it out for a test drive?”

“You don’t mean-”

“I mean the last one to the Flatiron Building buys hot dogs.”

Miles grinned. “You are  _ so _ on.”

They were in their suits and out the window in a flash. 

“Ha, I win!” Miles cheered when Peter landed on the rooftop next to him. Then, he paused. “You didn’t let me win, did you?”

“Of course not,” Peter lied. “I could have gotten a free hot dog out of this.”

Miles laughed, light and carefree. “Can we keep going? I wanna practice some more.”

Peter nodded. “Let’s go.” 

_____________

“That was great, Miles. Try it one more time and then we’ll call it a night.”

Miles groaned, disappointed, but did as Peter asked. Peter opened his mouth to offer Miles some advice but broke off when his phone rang. “Just a sec, Miles.”

“Hello?” he picked up, still watching the teenager out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, it’s me,” MJ’s voice greeted in his ear.

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing, just thought we could talk.”

“I’ve actually got Miles right now. But hey, we’re finishing up now, maybe we could swing by. Have you eaten? I’m sure the kid is starved.”

MJ laughed. “ _ Just _ him? I just got home. I could order us all pizza.”

“That’d be great, MJ. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Miles landed in front of him with a thud. “Was that MJ?”

“Yeah. Rain check on the hot dogs, we’re gonna stop by her place and have dinner. She’s ordering pizza.” 

“Sweet!” Miles paused. “Are you sure you guys want me there?”

Peter clapped Miles on the shoulder. “Of course we do. Besides, you’ve been working hard, you’ve earned a dinner break.”

Miles nodded. “Can we race again?” he asked and Peter laughed.

“Why not?”

_____________

“Hey,” MJ greeted as she opened the door, pulling Miles into a hug. “How are my boys tonight?”

“We were having so much fun, MJ! Did you see my new suit?”

“I sure did. Very handsome.” She reached a hand up to ruffle Miles’ hair. Peter watched them, a fond smile spreading across his face.

“Hey.” MJ gave Peter a quick kiss, rolling her eyes at the way Miles fake gagged when they parted. “Pizza’s in the kitchen if you boys are hungry.”

“Thanks, MJ!” Miles cheered before running off toward the kitchen.

“Now that he’s gone…” Peter pulled MJ to him again, kissing her properly.

“How was your day, honey?” he asked, the faintest bit of teasing in his voice.

“Good. I started working on a new story. Seems like you were busy.”

“Definitely. The kid’s doing great, way better than I was at that age.”

MJ stared at him with a soft look in her eyes. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s just- you’re good with him. Come on, let’s grab some pizza before Miles eats it all.”

Peter kissed her cheek, enjoying the small smile that spread across her face when he did. “After you.”

Miles was already on his third slice of pizza when they entered the kitchen. He sat on the counter, his mask pulled up to his forehead. “This is delicious. Thanks, MJ.”

“Anytime.”

“I’m gonna go wash up,” Peter announced. He’d only just rounded the corner when he heard Miles speak up, his voice sounding nervous. Peter knew he shouldn’t listen in, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Hey MJ? Can I- can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Miles. What’s up?”

“Are you- is it hard? Dating Spider-Man?”

Peter knew he  _ definitely  _ shouldn’t be listening in, but he kept standing there anyway.

“It’s not always easy,” MJ admitted after a moment, “There are times when there’s nothing I can do. I can’t help him, as much as I wish I could. It can be scary.” She was quiet for a moment before she continued. “But Peter is one of the most important people in my life and I know he’d do anything for me. And I feel the same. And that makes it all worth it.” Another pause. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just- well- there’s this guy-”

“A guy, huh?” MJ teased. “From school?”

“Uh huh. He’s my roommate. He’s  _ so  _ great, but I’ve been way too nervous to ask him out.”

“Miles, any guy would be lucky to go out with you. Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. If you could handle taking care of New York all on your own, you can handle this, too.”

“You know what? You’re right. Thanks, MJ.”

Peter reemerged a few minutes later, helping himself to pizza and sitting next to MJ on the couch, throwing one arm around her shoulder.

He looked over at where Miles’ eyes were glued to his phone screen, fingers typing a mile a minute as a grin spread across his face. 

Peter couldn’t help it. He leaned over and kissed MJ again, short and sweet. 

MJ smiled at him, puzzled. “What was that for?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to.”

“Okay, weirdo,” she said, but she scooted closer to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

Peter sighed contently, appreciating in his surroundings. He listened as Miles told a story about something that happened to him at school, watched MJ laugh out of the corner of his eye, and for the first time in a while, everything felt alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr @ spidermanwlw!


End file.
